


It Matches Your Eyes

by Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Charlie%20Rotanev
Summary: Player Four is having some technical difficulties entering the game.





	It Matches Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkhodges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkhodges/gifts).



> This one is Hyungwon-centric! I had this one set but then I found some things wrong with it and had to edit. Hopefully this works as a branching point for new readers!

Window shopping with his leader had always been an interesting time, even before Kihyun knew about the Little situation. Neither of them were shoppers, not like Minhyuk or Wonho or even Changkyun, so they mostly treated it like a leisurely stroll, using the time to catch up. 

 

“So there I was, mic in my hand, about to be covered in paint, getting ready to bust a rhyme, and then—- Shownu?” Kihyun stops walking when he notices that there isn’t anyone next to him. 

 

Ten steps back, Shownu is standing in the middle of the corridor, fixated on something in a window. It’s a duck onesie, one meant for a toddler. Both the inside and the outside are covered in cloud-soft yellow fleece, perfect for keeping warm and snuggling. It even has a tail! It's too cute, so cute that he doesn’t even register Kihyun slipping in next to him, hands folded behind his back. 

 

“I think it suits you,“ his caregiver says, ”the color matches your eyes.”

 

“But my eyes are brown.” He laughs. 

 

“I know, and they match perfectly.” The compliment makes him blush, lips pursed into a bashful smile. “How about when we get home, we order some things for you?” 

 

Shownu gasps, “You would do that for me?” 

 

Kihyun’s jaw drops. Did he really think that he wouldn’t? “Of course I would! This is happening. The second we get home I’m grabbing Minhyuk and we’re picking out some goodies for you.” 

 

The blush deepens. “Thank you, papa.”

 

“Anything for my baby boy.” 

 

** 

 

“LEE MINHYUK!!!” The shrill call enters the room long before Kihyun does, an embarrassed Shownu being tugged along by the wrist. He doesn’t stop moving, walking straight down the hall while yelling ‘GET IN, LOSER, WE’RE GOING SHOPPING’ through the archway to the living room. 

 

“WE’RE WHAT?!” Even though he only understands maybe 3% what’s going on, Minhyuk goes along with it anyway. As he reaches out to enter Kihyun's room, a hand snakes out, pulling him into the darkness. The door closes behind him, Kihyun leaned against it. 

 

“Us. Shopping. Online. Baby stuffs.” 

 

His eyes open wide in surprise. Then, they glow with the fire of excitement. “Ohmygodyes.” 

 

**

 

Back in the living room, Changkyun’s papers go flying into the air, the rapper leaning back against the couch with a huff. 

 

“Ok I can't do this anymore. Have you guys noticed that something weird has been going on between those three recently?”  

 

Jooheon nods furiously, “I thought I was the only one!” 

 

Hands wave over him, a magical spell to be quiet, shush, or else they'll hear us. They speak in whispered tones, excited and curious. Wonho nearly tackles Jooheon when he hears a squeak come from Show-Min-Ki’s general direction. 

 

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, the only noise coming from him is the sound of his thin fingers picking the sheets up off the ground. Changkyun is right- there’s something off about them, something weird. 

 

Truthfully, it started months ago. 

 

*

 

**

 

***

 

****

 

***

 

**

 

*

 

Hyungwon is confused. Granted, since he goes to sleep and wakes up in the middle of conversations, he’s used to it. 

But Minhyuk and Shownu? 

Since when had they gotten together?

He’d always assumed it would be Shownu and Kihyun since Kihyun was like their mom and Shownu was most definitely their dad. Wasn’t that what usually happened? There was Jin and RM, and there was JB and Jinyoung…. But none of them had ever thought of one another like that. Sure, there was the occasional truth-dare ‘who would you date if you were a girl’ shenanigans they did when they were younger (Hyungwon had said he would fight the others for Wonho) (and if he couldn't get him, he'd take Changkyun) (and if he couldn't get either of them, well shit), but this was different. 

 

Minhyuk flutters around like an attentive bird, swooping in at the first sign of danger, but then diverting his path at the last minute when he sees he’s overthinking. Hyungwon pretends not to notice- some people think he’s just a pretty face attached to the body of a model, brain not included- but he can see the way the two care for one another, the way Minhyuk can help Shownu calm down and let go. 

 

He wants to ask what in the world is going on, but when the words actually lead to the leader calming down and letting go, he shuts his mouth. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. It isn’t his place to bring up something like that. Whatever is going on…. It’s probably for the best that he doesn’t know. 

 

**

 

The first time he really notices something is off is when Kihyun comes home from the broadcast. They eat dinner together like usual (Hyungwon is such a sucker for Thai), but the second they call it a night, he takes off with Shownu, a quick good night thrown out as second thought. The others assume he’s exhausted, who wouldn’t be? Doing shows alone was seven times more stressful than doing them as a group. He tries for a while to figure out what they’re doing, passing by their door and hearing nothing but the end of a muffled conversation. He nose-dives into the closest room (which happens to be Wonho’s) to avoid being seen. They’re headed to the bathroom. 

_ They’re headed to the bathroom! _

It could mean nothing, all of them have showered so often together that it’s commonplace to see two or more people heading into the bathroom at once, but whatever, those are just details. This is different! 

 

Hyungwon lurks around to try and find Minhyuk, just to see if he knows anything. 

 

“Hey Minnie, do you know where Ki and Shownu-hyung are?”

 

“Um… I think they’re taking a shower together. Why? Did you need something?”

 

His tone doesn’t sound disappointed or anything either... Hyungwon nudges the conversation forward. “Oh you're probably right, I heard the tub running earlier. Nah, I just wanted to ask Kihyun something.”

 

“Oh, ok. Well good luck with whatever it is.” 

 

Not even two minutes later, he hears  _ BANG! _ a distant ‘AND I WASN’T INVITED?!’ come from Minhyuk. This is it, he thinks. This is where it all comes together and Minhyuk and Kihyun and Shownu all fight over who loves whom and have a big cry session and then the group ends up splitting up because of their inevitable heartbreak, and Hyungwon has to go back to modelling and look back on his time as an idol with a wistful stare, and would they ever get over the loss? He’s halfway through his emergency plan (maybe Kihyun could take his picture? They’d probably make a lot of money), when he hears Minhyuk yell something akin to a warcry and a loud  _ splash!  _ and more hollering. Hyungwon peeks down the hall just enough to see Kihyun push the door closed, all three of them in the tub together. They look...happy? 

_ Hm. _

Maybe he can hold off on his disaster plans after all...

 

(Kihyun comes into Hyungwon’s room with a face mask and the Mom Look.) (Apparently he needed something urgently, or so Minhyuk said after launching himself into the tub with him and Shownu in it.) (Hyungwon laughs, says no, he found what he was looking for, thanks though, and ends the conversation there.)

 

**

 

The mental notes he’s been keeping make no sense. None of the pairs are spending any more time than another. He’s actually noticed that most of the time, all three of them will disappear together into Shownu’s room for the night. 

 

Kihyun won’t say anything. 

Surprisingly enough, Minhyuk won’t either. The usual quips still have an effect on him, but Hyungwon can’t weasel out the usual blast of too much information. Sometimes he’ll look at the three of them and then at Changkyun, who will acknowledge that something’s off, but he what it is, he doesn’t know. It’s a relief- at least he isn’t going insane. At least what he’s seeing is real. 

 

**

 

It's all too real. 

 

Standing there in the shadow, he feels like a criminal. It was supposed to be quiet now. Kihyun, Jooheon, and I.M were away, and everyone else had been so exhausted that he just assumed they would go to sleep the first chance they got. He’d just gotten up to get some water, his six hour sleeping shift was about to begin, he really meant no harm. 

 

“ _ It’s ok. You’re ok. I’ve got you. You’re safe. It’s gonna be alright. _ ”

 

It feels wrong to be hearing this. The words aren’t meant for him. They don’t even know he’s there. Hyungwon stumbles back to bed and tries to pretend that that didn’t just happen, that he didn’t just witness that. He has to go to bed with music playing to stop his mind from replaying the words, churning over and over the pain and the horror in Minhyuk’s voice. He doesn’t go to sleep for a long while, and when he finally does, it feels like mere minutes before his alarm calls for morning. He’s sleepy and he’s hurting and when he walks into the kitchen, Hyungwon has to duck behind a pillar to avoid ruining the moment. 

 

Minhyuk kisses Shownu’s forehead, sweet and tender. 

 

_ Like lovers. _

 

Hyungwon suddenly doesn’t feel hungry anymore. 

 

**

 

The others return home about two days later. It’s good to be a group of seven again. It doesn’t feel right being any less. But he comes up to Minhyuk and they hug and he whispers something in his ear that makes Hyungwon wonder if it wasn’t Shownu and Minhyuk but actually  _ Kihyun  _ and Minhyuk the whole time. He rubs his eyes, as though that would erase the etch-a-sketch of a diagram he was making of this love triangle. 

 

Triangle? Was it a square now that he was in it? 

 

Hyungwon has never been good at the geometry things. 

 

It must be some kind of poly relationship, one of the ones with a bunch of people. It would make sense why they would share Shownu-- 

_ Nope.  _

_ Nope nope nope nope nope _

Whatever is going on, he trusts them. He hopes they're happy, and he hopes that they’ll feel comfortable enough coming out to the group. 

**

Broadcasts are one of his least favorite activities, but this one is particularly bad. Kihyun is going to get himself into so much trouble if he keeps talking like that. Maybe he can be obvious at the dorm, but they can’t afford to slip up here. 

 

“If you keep talking like that, people are going to start thinking your heart flutters for Shownu-ssi.”

 

_ Please don’t say anything stupid. _

_ Please don’t say anything stupid. _

 

“Sometimes it does, is it so wrong for a heart to beat faster between two men?” 

 

_ Goddammit Yoo Kihyun we ask for one thing and this is what we get in return---- _

 

Whatever secret Kihyun is keeping, poly or not, he better have a damn good explanation as to why he’s bringing his Gucci-brand baggage onto national television with him. 

 

_ Well…. No time like the present…  _

 

Hyungwon trots over until he knows he’s in the frame and throws his leg out, crashing hard onto the ground. There’s a sharp pain radiating out from his back, but in an instant Wonho is there to help him up and check him over, pulling attention away from Kihyun. Behind him, Jooheon and Changkyun make some sort of grunting noise, followed by the sound of two bodies colliding. Shownu opens his mouth to scream, but not like a normal scream, more like a kermit the frog/dying llama kind of scream. Kihyun looks furious, but less furious than he did a minute ago. It’ll take some time for the other man to calm down, but that’s ok, they love Kihyunnie for his fearsome temper. With a knowing look, Changkyun starts galloping around the set, low-pitched barks radiating off the sound equipment, Hyungwon starts zigzagging across the stage. 

It’ll take a few minutes for Kihyun to calm down, but that’s ok. 

At the very least they can buy him some time. 

 

**

 

Hyungwon has had some shining moments, ones where can think 'wow, this was a good decision’. 

This…. 

Well, it's not his best, but it'll do. 

 

His sleep schedule is all sorts of wrong, but for once he’s glad that he was awake when no one else was. Originally he’d planned to snoop on ShowKiHyuk, which was most definitely not a universally-approved idea, but he got sidetracked by a wobbly shadow trudging down the hall. 

 

“Kyunnie… What-- why are you awake right now?”

 

He’s sure Changkyun wouldn’t want anyone to see him like this. He looks distraught. He’s thinking of so many things, too many things, but his worries move faster than his mind can make a timetable and it’s breaking him.

 

“I have to finish this…” He looks so haunted, so shell-shocked. His body trembles but not from cold. It hurts just to look at him. Hyungwon holds him, tells him it’s ok to be human, that’s what they all were, and tucks him into bed. About a minute after getting into his own bed, he realizes that he should’ve offered to let Changkyun sleep with him. 

 

He briefly considers getting up again to continue his Not Very Good investigation, but in the middle of Escape Plan #37, the sliver of light leaking into his room grows larger, the silhouette of a very vulnerable-looking man appearing on the wall. The silhouette moves, then stops, then moves again only to stop. Hyungwon lifts the cover, Changkyun running to join him. It takes a while, but eventually the maknae falls asleep, face pressed into Hyungwon’s back, using him as his comfort. It would be a crime to wake him. Trying to catch those three at…. Whatever they were doing will have to wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DK, Doc, Mrtve, Sagi, Forever, and Butterfly!
> 
> This was a new kind of story for dme so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
